The present invention relates to a bearing, particularly to a bearing embodying concentric inner and outer races. The present invention also relates to a flywheel assembly including the bearing.
Compound flywheel assemblies for automobile engines are in current use. Such flywheel assemblies typically comprise first and second flywheels, with a viscous damping mechanism disposed between them.
The first flywheel of the flywheel assembly is connected to an engine crankshaft, and a clutch is mounted onto the second flywheel. A bearing is press-fitted onto the hub of the first flywheel. The second flywheel is rotatably supported on the first flywheel through the bearing.
Seal plates are attached to the second flywheel flanking the bearing axially, in order to prevent grease from the viscous damper from leaking out of the assembly, and as an insulator against heat transmission from the clutch. The seal plates are urged against the bearing by disc springs to secure the seal against grease leakage, and further to restrain the bearing body against axial wobbling, such that the second flywheel is checked from deviating with respect to its axis.
Torque transmitted to the first flywheel is transmitted to the second flywheel through the viscous damping mechanism. Torque is in turn transmitted from the second flywheel to a transmission-directed member-through the clutch.
The bearing thus employed in the flywheel assembly requires seal plates and disc springs as separate components for maintaining the bearing seal, and to restrain against wobbling deviation therein. Accordingly, these elements must be installed additionally into the flywheel assembly, inconveniencing the bearing installment procedure.